buffymudfandomcom-20200213-history
Villainy
What makes a villain on a Mud good? Is it their relentless opposition to all things good? Is it their brilliant ability to deceive and seduce, their seemingly infallible plans. While we all look for this in a villain, why stop there. The BM code has many great ways to play a villain, and make the experience fun for the other players they're battling against (that's what it's all about, right?). So, I spoke to several friends who love Buffy, and told them the game mechanics, and I figured, hell, the more newbies like a game, the better, right? This means a bigger player base, and a bigger player base means more plot-driven RP, and of course, more people involved. And so, I composed a set of what they think, and I think, would make a good villain. 1. Being a Minion : Playing badass villains are oh so fun, having the power to scare others into following you, while striking fear into the hearts of good. But with so many people playing that badass villain, where's the minion? Playing a minion can be fun, too. Minions could have the secret desire to take the title of their boss when the time is right. They can be big lumbering idiots or imposing masterminds who may be the power behind the throne. And loyal, intelligent minions are almost guaranteed to be seconds. 2. "Some men just want to watch the world burn." : One of the coolest Villains of all time is the Joker. Now, being like this doesn't mean just mindless violence. Have a plan! Making a hero do something morally grey, forcing a hero to kill one innocent to save others, this should be what this type is about. Putting heroes on guilt trips, these kinds of things make a memorable villain. 3. "Kill them all: God will sort them out." : The villain that wages war on the good people. This type is common on BM, but no one has made it fun for other players. A relatively easy villain to play, just kill NPCs mindlessly, then follow the three rules of villainy, and I think you'll see how easily remembered your villain is. 4. "You tell the angels in heaven that you've never seen evil so singularly personified as in the face of the man who killed you." :My favourite evil, the masterminds. This type is known for doing the following: feigning being good, having an array of minions, hiring the villains mentioned above, and of course, once they have the Heroes in their clutches, monologuing. Reaching a decent level of personal power and being the most influentially powerful person makes this villain memorable. -------------------------------------------------------------------- '3 Rules of Villainy ' These were personally composed by myself. They aren't necessarily rules, but if I ever make a villain like the ones mentioned above, I would follow these rules. For you who disagree, put yourself in a good person's shoes and then disagree with me. Rule # 1 - Do Not Disable : Yeah, this is the most important. I could see it now, some of you are disagreeing right away. But honestly, how many times do you see a hero in the hospital? A memorable villain leaves his adversary to die. A good time to type the word 'slay' in when dealing with a PC is when they're genning. And of course, do it only if they're genning against you. This will make you memorable, in my opinion, and opens up an opportunity for "Didn't I kill you" scenes. Rule # 2 - Do Not Cop Spank : You're an all powerful demon who goes on and on about how inferior humans are...then you call the cops when they attack you. Of course, there are exceptions. As long as you didn't provoke the attack, you can copspank the hell out of them. Provoking includes kidnapping a hero, and then when her friends come to save her, copsmacking them. An evil cop character would be exempt from this law because he may have some influence, but really, come on, it really isn't fun to sit in prison with an IT of 50. : Rule # 3 - No Asinine Rp Affects and T Maims : No one likes getting pissed on, or castrated, or anything so humiliating it should be left on a BSDM site. Unless, of course, both players are into that sort of thing. Which makes me shudder. Maims should be fun, scars to remind someone of their failure. A maim should inspire RP, not force a player to quit the game or reroll. Category:Roleplay Category:Guides